ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Apkallu
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:ApkalluCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters =General Notes= :* Spawned by trading Greenling to the ??? at Arrapago Reef (Map 1) (I-9) on the Map with the Corsair Flag Quest ???. Go through the gate at (I-8) to get to the spawn point. (Will need a Lamian Fang Key) :* There may be an Archaic Mirror and guards near the pop area. This will severely limit the available kiting area, however it may still be possible to kite Lil' Apkallu depending on the party setup. :** See Talk page. :* Will not link with other mobs in the area :* Can Counter and Guard, but the proc rate is usually low. :* Approximatley 15,000HP :* Immune to Bind, Gravity, Sleep, and Elegy. :* Is very resistant or immune to Slow. :* Is quite resistant, although not immune, to Poison and Poison II. :* Is quite susceptible to Paralyze Stun and Bio. :* Is easily kited without speed enhancement gear. :* Seems to generate a large amount of Apkallu hate, making it hard to be killed solo multiple times. The time it spends running around after Yawn becomes shorter, Poison becomes nearly impossible to land and any nukes will become extremely resistant. :** Actually appears to spawn with a slightly more aggressive AI occasionally. But this doesn't seem a result of Apkallu hate. :* Rarely uses Frigid Shuffle, which paralyzes a small AoE; if facing away, paralyze will take no effect (similar to Yawn). :* See Talk page for Testimonial. :* PLD tank preferred, as Hundred fist will be dangerous to tanks that relies on shadows. =Lil' Apkallu's TP Pattern= :* This mob has predictable patterns of TP moves. Anticipating and reacting appropriately will make the fight much easier. :* The TP cycle always starts with Yawn and ends with Wing Whirl. After Wing Whirl is finished, it is safe to melee him for a short time until the cycle starts again. :* Hundred Fists is added to the TP cycle when Lil' Apkallu is at low health, approximately 35%-45% HP. :* Other Apkallu TP moves may be used in between these cycles, but the following TP moves will always happen in a certain pattern: : High mob HP: Yawn >> hate reset >> Wing Whirl Yawn :* This move will sleep everyone within a small radius of the target. :* It has a long casting time, so it is often possible to get out of range without being slept. :** It has been said that turning your back to the mob will cause sleep to not take effect, however this repeatedly did not work for one group. Hate Reset :* This is a period between Yawn and Wing Whirl, when Lil' Apkallu runs around aimlessly without a target and with no hate. :* This lasts approximately 30 seconds. :* During this time, no hate will be generated by any action performed by the players. :** Tanks should not provoke during this time, as it will not do any good. :** This is a perfect time to Curaga if multiple people were slept by Yawn. :** This is a perfect time for BLM or RDM to throw some strong nukes, as no hate will result from them. Just take care that your nukes are finished before the hate reset period ends. :*** RDM normally has time to land 2 Tier-3 nukes during this period. :* When the hate reset period is over, Lil' Apkallu will start Wing Whirl on whomever gets his aggro first. : Wing Whirl :* Wing Whirl may be used one to five times in each TP rotation. :** The longer the fight goes, the more he uses it (At the beginning of the fight, he would use 1-2 times compared to near the end of the fight at 4-5 times). :* This is a strong wind-based AOE with a long range. Baraera cuts down on the damage considerably. Damage taken with no shadows and no Baraera is reported to be ~500-800 points. :* Wing Whirl is absorbed by 3 shadows. :* Lil' Apkallu can be kited to avoid most damage from this attack. After he stops using Wing Whirl, it will be safe to tank him again until he starts the cycle again with Yawn. : Low mob HP: Yawn >> hate reset >> Hundred Fists >> Wing Whirl :* At around 40% HP, Hundred Fists will be added to the cycle, after the hate reset and before Wing Whirl. The rest of the cycle remains the same. : Hundred Fists :* Hundred Fists may be used one to three times in each cycle. :* Paralyze is recommended while Hundred Fists is being used; he is very susceptible. :* Lil' Apkallu can easily be kited while Hundred Fists is being used. :* When Lil' Apkallu uses Wing Whirl, the Hundred Fists part of the cycle is finished.